Fighting The Newborns  Jasper POV
by Awesome-Sauce-Eater
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE! Basically if you have read/watched Eclipse, the title says it all. If you haven't read/watched Eclipse, DON'T READ THIS STORY! IT WILL SPOIL EVERYTHING! and probably won't make sense! This is my first story on here, R&R! Thanks xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting The Newborns – Jasper POV**

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. Or the storyline coz that's kind of her's as well but I'm just changing it a bit!

**Btw:** some of you may have seen this story before on a website called I Felt Hope, the website dedicated to the relationship of Alice and Jasper. Before any of you start accusing me of stealing/copying, **that is MY story**! I am the author by the name of **jasperismine**. I am uploading it on here because it wouldn't upload the last chapter on the other site and it was a little frustrating as the last chapter is the most dramatic!

**JASPER POV** – Just to remind you! ;)

They were coming. The newborns. Alice had seen it in her vision. Immediately my protective side took over. I had to protect my Alice from the newborns; I couldn't let her be harmed. Protecting Alice was my main priority. I couldn't bear to see her hurt and if anything happened to her then it would be my fault for not protecting her.

My second priority was making sure that my family was prepared. I had had experience of newborns before, when I had spent time with Maria. I had to teach my skills to my family. I had to teach them how to fight the newborns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1!

We all wandered outside into the clearing. Everyone stood around waiting for something.

"Well" Carlisle said expectantly. I realised that everyone was waiting for me to start teaching them how to fight the newborns.

"Errrrm, well" I mumbled shyly. I looked down and scuffed my shoes on the floor for a few seconds. I hated being in the limelight and the wolves, stood there watching, didn't help my confidence at all. But then I looked down at my arm and saw my scars. The scars that had been caused by the newborns.

Suddenly emotion rose up inside me. It felt like a mixture of anger and defensiveness. I had to teach my family how to protect themselves, especially my Alice. I couldn't let them fight the newborns without any idea of what to do. I had to overcome my shyness and tell them.

"Right" I said. I began to talk clearly and confidently about exactly what to do when the newborns came. Everyone's mouths dropped open. They were obviously shocked at my sudden decrease in shyness.

Then I called Emmett forward to demonstrate. I avoided his attacks, eventually landing on his back and (much to his dislike) winning the fight.

Alice was a little harder. With her visions she could see every move I was about to make, and then avoid it. Alice quickly managed to catch me.

"Gotcha" she whispered, and then kissed my throat which I liked.

I called the rest of my family up to have a go, and then me and Alice stayed out a little longer to practice. I wanted to make sure she was as prepared as possible. Eventually we also wandered back inside, to discuss strategies with the rest of our family.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** See chapter 1!

We all stood in a line, waiting for the newborns to arrive. Suddenly I felt a change in the atmosphere, it was more tense and I squinted through the trees. I could see the newborns coming.

A few seconds later we were running towards them. Emmett had already grabbed one in a headlock and was now proceeding to rip it's head off. I looked around at my family. No one had managed to catch Alice yet; I could see her concentrating on her visions. I looked to the left and saw Carlisle. He had a strange expression on his face, due to mixed emotions. I knew how much he hated violence but I also knew how much he wanted to protect the rainy town of Forks from the newborns.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of running coming towards me from behind. I whipped around, but it was too late. The newborn was practically on top of me, snarling. I had just enough time to fling my arm up in front of my face before I felt it's teeth sink into my flesh.

I cried out in pain and pushed the newborn off me with my feet before I fell to the ground, clutching my arm. None of my family had time to turn around but I could feel Carlisle battling with temptations of wanting to come and see if I was alright, but also the need to keep fighting.

"I'm fine" I gasped, hoping that Alice would hear so she wouldn't be distracted.

I rolled onto my knees and staggered to my feet, slowly taking my hand away from my arm to reveal yet another scar. Great. And I was meant to be the expert at fighting newborns.

Eventually we got them all and were now burning they're remains on a big bonfire. I stood beside, rubbing my sore arm. It still stung like hell. Suddenly there was a howl from one of the wolves. I looked around and saw Jacob pushing Leah out of the way.

There was one last newborn. We hadn't got them all. But Jacob didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn wrapped its arms around his side and pulled him into a bone crushing... hug, I suppose.

Emmett ran towards the newborn and ripped it's head neatly off its shoulders before throwing it to the fire. Jacob fell to the ground screaming with the agony of all the bones on the right side of his body being crushed. I tried to send calming waves of emotions to him, but suddenly, I could feel his emotions. His pain.

I too, fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony. In an instant, Alice was beside me, whispering words of comfort to me as Esme knelt at my other side, holding my hand. I screamed again and opened my eyes to find Carlisle kneeling over me, his face full of concern.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He rubbed my back and rocked me like a baby, while kneeling on the floor, whispering into my ear.

"It's okay Jazz, you'll be fine, it'll be over soon, it's okay, shhhh, it's okay" he whispered, while letting me scream and sob into his jumper. The pain began to ease and I didn't understand why at first. But then I realised, the rest of Jacob's tribe must be taking him away to his house to look after him.

Eventually my pain was gone, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I continued to sob uncontrollably into Carlisle shoulder, soaking his jumper. But with Carlisle's soothing words I eventually stopped crying, but as he helped me shakily to my feet, I knew that my eyes would be red and puffy, telltale signs that I had been crying.

Everyone was silent as I walked over to stand on my own by the fire, a clear sign that I didn't want to be talked to right now. But nothing could keep Alice away. She stood beside me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"Are you okay Jazz?" she whispered.

I turned away. I didn't want to talk about it. I could tell she'd got the hint, but she pulled me into a hug anyway, before wrapping her arm around me and leaning her head against my shoulder.

We didn't say anything, just stood there for a while, before realising that everyone else had gone back inside. Hand in hand we slowly wandered back to our house.

-The End-

**Hope you liked it! Please review and criticise as much as you want! It means that I can make my next fanfiction better by seeing what you liked and taking into account what you thought was a bit naf! Thanks guys! xxx**


End file.
